Even After Death
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "-Algunas cosas no cambian, aun después de la muerte... ¿No es así, Tohru?" One-Shot NatsunoXTohru NO YAOI


Como nota inicial, y antes que nada...asfs...éste One-Shot cuenta con una GRAN cantidad de errores ortografícos, los cuales tuve la oportunidad de corregir con el típico Copy/Paste si lo hubiera mandado al Prosesador de Palabras (Word)...pero lo escribí en las Notas de Facebook y asfs...al final decidí dejarlo tal y cómo estaba...así que, me disculpo por ello...(?)

**Disclaimer: Shiki NO es de Nuestra Propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Even After Death~<strong>

Aquella luna que iluminaba al oscuro bosque del pueblo de Sotoba parecía respladecer más; mucho más que aquellas demás noches en las que cuando se encontraba vivo logró ser espectador dé. Pero sabía que aquel majestuoso brillo era tan sólo una simple ilusión que sus ojos muertos mostraban ante el, haciéndole recordar que esa noche sería considerada por fin su última.

Por fin sería capaz de terminar con aquellos Shiki's, y por ende, su vida. Desde que se había convertido en un Hombre Lobo, para desgracia del bastardo de Tatsumi, nada había sido igual; aunque para empezar, desde que esa niña llamada Sunako había hecho aparición en el Palacio Kanemasa, nada en ese maldito pueblo había sido igual.

Cuando sintió una fuerte briza de aire chocar contra su cuerpo, no pudo evitar el encoger un poco sus hombros, sus rojizos ojos perdiéndose entre aquella oscuridad del bosque mientras como todo un cazador esperaba a su presa. Comenzaba a sentirse ansioso, perdiendo casi al instante toda lógica sobre sí mismo cuando una extraña sensación de frío estalló en su cuerpo. ¿Qué sucede conmigo?, furioso, se cuestionó a sí mismo mientras metía bruscamente las barillas de dinamita dentro de su gran chaqueta.

Un tanto frustrado, chasqueó su lengua, girando un poco su cabeza por sobre su hombro al creer escuchar un extraño ruido de hojas moverse a sus espaldas. Sí, las hojas de aquel gran árbol se encontraban moviendo, pero al no ver nada ni nadie ahí, llegó a la conclusión de que había sido tan sólo el aire quién le estaba jugando una broma. ¿El aire?, volvió a repetir en su mente, soltando una gran mofa ante dicho pensamiento.

Giró completamente su cuerpo, encarando en definitiva a ese árbol; o incluso mejor dicho, a ese alguien que se encontraba escondido entre las sombras.

-¿Eres idiota?- su voz igual de monótona, cuestionó mientras curioso arqueaba una ceja. -No importa si estás muerto o no, Tohru...tu aroma sigue siendo la misma...

Apenas y terminó de articular esas palabras cuando el movimiento de las hojas se hizo más fuerte, mostrando a los segundos a una desarreglada cabellera café; una la cual estaba ya más que acostumbrado a ver.

-Natsuno...

Estaba casi seguro qué, si de no haber sido por aquel silencio que les rodeaba, no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar claramente las suaves palabras del joven castaño.

Frunció un poco el ceño, dejando sus manos caer a sus costados mientras observaba detalladamente cada acción del chico: su postura, el cómo el viento parecía jugar con cierto toque de gracia con su cabello, la forma en que sus labios parecían temblar y sus ojos parpadeaban tan seguidamente...

Al final, se encontró soltando un suspiro, bajando completamente toda guardia al saber que Tohru no intentaría nada contra él; incluso se odiaba por el hecho de pensar que él le traicionaría de una forma tan baja como engañarlo. La situación en que ambos se encontraban le atraía viejos y vagos recuerdos de cuando su estúpida familia había decidido el mudarse de la Ciudad a éste pueblo el cual ni Dios mismo parecía siquiera tener compasión dé; esos recuerdos cuando él siempre acostumbraba decirse que jamás se acercaría a nadie y que no dejaría que nadie se acercara a él...

...ahora bien podía admitir que había fallado en su misión...

-Creí que estarías junto a Ritusko-san...- dijo, sintiéndose un poco incomodo ante ese silencio que Tohru había creado tras pronunciar su nombre. -...tu sabes...huyendo...

Tohru soltó un pequeño grito apagado, mirando con una expresión llena de dolor a su joven amigo. ¿Acaso realmente era eso lo que debía de hacer?, se cuestionó a sí mismo, apretando los nudillos a sus costados. No, no era eso...

Freneticamente negó con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia adelante pero a su vez, deteniéndose en su lugar.

¿Qué era aquello que realmente debía hacer?

-¡Ritsuko-san está bien!- gritó, cerrando al instante la boca al darse cuenta de lo alto que habían salido sus palabras. Frunció un poco las cejas, buscando alguna reacción por parte de Natsuno; la boca del chico yacía un tanto medio abierta, ésta siendo la única señal que necesitaba para comprender que él también se había sorprendido ante su tonalidad de voz. -Lo siento...- murmuró casi para sí, bajando otra vez su mirada al suelo mientras se encogía de hombos.

Natsuno nuevamente se encontró suspirando.

-Realmente eres un idiota, Tohru...

El recién nombrado soltó una pequeña risa, eso atrayéndole una típica sonrisa dolida a su rostro.

A pesar de que Natsuno había cambiado por su culpa, él seguía siendo el mismo: el sarcástico, serio y un tanto cruel de palabras Yuuki Natsuno. Hubiera jurado que, después de tantas noches en que él se estuvo aprovechando del cuerpo de su amigo para alimentarse, éste había creado un cierto odio hacía su persona...pero...aquella forma un tanto burlesca en su tonalidad de voz sólo le hacía entender que no había diferencia entre el Natsuno de aquellos días cómo éste nuevo Natsuno que había creado a causa de su ansiedad por la Sangre.

Y el saber que aun podía contar con un amigo como el, le atraía una cálida sensación a su pecho. No iba a negar que se le hacía un tanto ilógiico, completamente irracional el que se encontrara pensando de tal forma; ya que, después de todo, él ya estaba más que muerto...

...pero que estuviera muerto, tampoco significaba el que no pudiera sentir ese tan viejo y añorado sentimiento de felicidad...

-Quería verte, Natsuno...- sus palabras salieron como un débil murmulló, pero conforme siguió articulando el resto, su tonalidad de voz se hizo un tanto más audible, con más confianza. -S-sé tus intenciones...sé que es aquello que deseas hacer ésta noche...s-sé...

El haber dicho una oración con tanta fuerza le había sorprendido, pero no le sorprendió el hecho de que su confianza hubiera muerto a los segundos cuando sintió un cierto ardor en los ojos, las pocas lágrimas que quedaban dentro de él siendo ya derramadas.

Guardó silencio tras verse incapaz de proseguir con sus palabras, soltando uno que otro fuerte sollozo, pasando las mangas de su anaranjada camisola por sobre sus ojos mientras limpiaba un poco las molestas lágrimas que irrumpían en su campo visual, impidiéndole ver al joven Hombre Lobo.

No siendo capaz de ver aquella sonrisa que se encontraba adornando sus serias y pálidas facciones...

-Algunas cosas no cambian, aun después de la muerte... ¿No es así, Tohru?

* * *

><p>En sí...el One-Shot surgió así de la nada mientras comía...además del hecho de que comenzaba a ver nuevamente el primer episodio de Shiki...<p>

No es la gran cosa, incluso yo soy capaz de admitirlo...así que...Gracias por haber leído y espero que haiga sido de vuestro agrado?

**_-CAELUM-_**


End file.
